Scream
by Raine Dei
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha in bed. Is it what it appers to be. How hard can Inuyasha push to get Kagome to cum too.
1. Chapter 1

Scream

Your comments help.

Don't they ?? :S : /

* * *

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome" Inuyasha screamed while on top of Kagome.

"Oh God" Kagome moaned her and her bed wet from the long night.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said still on top of Kagome shaking her harder.

"Harder Inuyasha" Kagome screamed "harder". Instinctively Inuyasha started rocking her harder.

"Kagome" he yelled his body wet with sweat. His thrust moving both of them and the bed.

"Hai" Kagome screamed that being her third release.

"Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha moaned "wench wake up your sleeping". At that revilation Kagome finaly came too. Inuyasha was kneeling on her bed soaked with sweat with only sheet covering from his waist down.

"What happened" she asked feeling how wet she and her bed was.

"I heard you screaming my name and I thought you were introble" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed a bright scarlet.

"How much did you hear" she asked coyly

"Alot Inuyasha" said turning slightly so Kagome would not see how the situation affected him. Both in his face and in other places. He began walking towards the door when Kagome called him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up"She said amazed at the fact her embarassment had not taken hold of her vocal cords. Or maby it had.

"It's Okay to ask" Inuyasha said still not turning to look Kagome in the eyes.

"W-W-Will you stay with me for tonight" she asked

* * *

Next chapter Soon!!

It will Be worth reading.

At least I hope so...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome san do you think you're in some kind of danger?" Inuyasha asked

"Uh" Kagome said not knowing what to say

"Do you think you might be attacked in your sleep" Inuyasha asked

Making Kagome's mind wonder and play with the idea of being attacked by Inuyasha thrown on the bed and-

"Kagome" Inuyasha asked snapping her back from her wild thoughts of Inuyasha on top of her ripping her pink almost see through night dress off of her hot sweaty-

_Think clearly Kagome_ Kagome thought scolding her self

"Please stay Inuyasha, and keep me safe from harm" Kagome said clutching at the sheet as if it was magic and the hard she held on the better Inuyasha's answer would be.

"Kagome if it makes you feel better I will stay" Inuyasha said sitting by the door before lying down to try and sleep.

"I-I-Inuyasha" Kagome said, after an hour of restless and less than honorable thoughts, kneeling beside him

"Yes wench" Inuyasha growled turning to look at her

"I-I-I was w-w-w-wondering if you wanted to sleep with me" she said making Inuyasha frown in utter confusion

"WHAT" Inuyasha asked the shock in his voice

"N-N-Not like that" she said _Yes god Yes like that_ she thought

"What do you mean then" Inuyasha asked, wanting to play his hand perfectly, acting as if he were drifting off to sleep

_I mean lift me on to the bed and take me, I want you inside me all of you_ she thought

"I-I-I mean I took you fr-fr-from your bed and I want you to-to-to sleep well"she stuttered

"I'm ok really" Inuyasha lied

"I-I-I know you w-w-would be but it dosen't feel r-r-right to have you sleeping on the fl-fl-floor" she stuttered again  
"If it makes you feel better" Inuyasha said getting up and lying on her bed before trying to go to sleep. Kagome sighed lying down beside Inuyasha.

_So close and yet so far_ she thought with another sigh

"Kagome" Inuyasha said turning to Kagome, shocking her by his sudden word

"Y-Y-Y-Yes"

"You are cold you should take that damp shirt off or you will get sick"

"B-B-B-But"

"Don't worry I will keep you close to me and warm"

"O-O-Ok" Kagome said sneezing before taking off her wet shirt under the covers making sure Inuyasha saw just a little. Inuyasha softly growled at the hindrance of the sheets blocking him from seeing feeling his Kagome

"You want me" Inuyasha whispered on Kagome's neck making her jump. He smiled at her shock over his straight forwardness.

"W-w-w-what" Kagome asked going rigid at the thought of rejection

"Maybe I could warm you up a bit" Inuyasha asked

"Wait. What do you mean 'You want me'?" Kagome asked going closer to him

"When you were calling, screaming my name you seemed to be having a naughty dream about me" Inuyasha purred

"What would make you th-th-think that" she shivered involuntarily

"I could smell how eager you were how eager you are, wench, I'm a dog demon" Inuyasha said in a-matter-of-fact voice

"A conceited dog demon" she said under her breathe

"No. Kagome. A horny, conceded dog demon" Inuyasha said holding her against his warm body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's hands wrapped around Inuyasha's stomach drawing the two closer together.

"I want you" Kagome said voicing Inuyasha's thoughts

"I know" he purred

"Then what are you going to do about it" she asked wrapping her legs around him her head on his shoulder

"What do you think I should do about it" he asked hardening against Kagome's warm opening.

"I don't know" she said rubbing herself against Inuyasha making him gasp

"Kiss me" Inuyasha said flipping them over pinning Kagome on her back onto the bed

"No" Kagome said looking Inuyasha in the eyes while trying to take his pants off

"I haven't even told you where yet" Inuyasha smiled letting her undress him

"I want to see you" Kagome said throwing the sheets on the ground. Kagome stared at it for a while blushing at its size

"What you don't like it" Inuyasha asked kissing Kagome's neck

"I don't think it will fit" Kagome blushed touching it

"Why don't we find out" Inuyasha moaned slipping a finger into Kagome's wet opening. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha put two more fingers in stretching her. First Inuyasha started off slowly teasing her barely putting them in making her arch her to get them in deeper.

"Inuyasha" she gasped as he pushed them in harder.

"You're right" he said pulling them out

"Inuyasha" Kagome whined wrapping her legs around him

"I don't think I can fit" Inuyasha said liking his fingers tasting how sweet she was

"I don't care" she whined trying to guide him in side of her ………..

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who...ME!

* * *

Four score and seven years ago...screw that...

LEMON TIME!

* * *

"No Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear as he gently tried to detach Kagome from around him

"Don't you want me Inu" Kagome asked as she sat at the foot of the bed

"Now you're being silly, Kagome" he explained sitting her beside him "You're special and I want this to be special"

"Inuyasha" she blushed hugging him

"Not just your first time," he whispered against her neck, running his hands down her back, gripping her waist "But all our times"

Kagome kissed his chest gingerly, holding onto his shoulders for support as his words rocked her body, more than his prior thrusts.

"Love me" Kagome pleaded as she kissed a path down his chest to his bellybutton

"I do" he faintly replied as her quivering lips brushed against his firm unyielding abs

"Hold me" she begged, running her unsure hands up his inner thighs

"Forever" he assured. His thighs trembling and his eyes shut tightly

"Fulfil me" she demanded her voice now that of a skill courtesan as she wrapped her lips around his shaft drawing a guttural

"Yes!" from Inu's trembling body. His hips bucked upwards as the virgin's unsure touch ravished his senses, as his shaft slid deeper into Kagome's warm waiting mouth. Her nails dug into Inu's thighs heightening the orgasmic tingles that ran along every nerve cell in his body. Kagome swirled her tongue around the head of Inu's pink head, lapping at the salty pre-cum that began to bead at its opening.

"Suck" he gasped as his heart raced. Kagome followed his instructions as she bobbed her head up and down his thick shaft. "Faster" he asked his voice barely above a whisper as he placed his hand on the back of Kagome's head to direct her movements. She moaned dutifully, the sound vibrating throughout him.

"Oh fuck me" he groaned pulling her from his cock and crushing her lips against his. He rested his lips against her forehead as he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Fill me" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha gathered her to him, sitting her on his lap as he slowly guided himself into her.

"Sorry" he apologised as he slid himself into her and her yelps echoed throughout the house. As she grew accustomed to being filled she muffled her sobs on his shoulder. He soothed her with his voice and his lips until the faint sobs abated. He began to move slowly and carefully inside her, speeding up as her moans grew more frequent.

"Harder" she panted as he put her on her back without breaking contact or his rhythm. The headboard banged against the wall, the resounding echo joining with the squeaks of the mattress and their moans and groans to for an erotic orchestra. The sound heightened the pleasure they found within one another and they were pushed towards an earth shattering climax that left both dazed.

They lay in each other's arms spent and completely satisfied. Inuyasha rolled over resting Kagome on his chest. His heart beat lulled her to sleep and her murmurs of sexual satisfaction he.


End file.
